REBOOT Goes BERSERK
by the10thcullen
Summary: MYSIMS AGENTS STORY. Present for FlashShadow. When Dr. F's new robot goes on a destructive rampage through the city, will Agent Shonnie Flash and his team be able to stop it? R & R Please! :D
1. PROLOGUE: The Incident

hello all...sorry I haven't been on much lately. school is drudging along and senioritis has finally kicked in. this story is a gift for FlashShadow on here and deviantart. he is one of the most awesome guys I've met there and I know he wants this done...lol  
so here is the prologue, and the actual story is in its beginning stage. DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own MySims...FlashShadow owns Cheeko D., Agent Shonnie Flash, and Jimmy Flash. REBOOT is the only thing I claim. :)

* * *

~…Normal POV…~

"SUCCESS! MWAHAHAHA!" the mad scientist reveled in his technological being, "Bask in its glory, Alexa, bask in it!"

"Yes, it's marvelous, but what are we calling it?" his assistant rolled her eyes.

"R.E.B.O.O.T."

"Meaning?"

"Radioactive Entity Built Out Of Toast."

"Fascinating…T.O.B.O.R., Proto, could you two go inside this _thing's_ control panel to make sure everything is where it needs to be? Here's the diagram."

"Sure thing, fleshie." T.O.B.O.R. grumbled, ripping the diagram right out of her hands. He wasn't necessarily fond of this job, but his (and Proto's) existence had to be kept on the down-low. What would mankind do if they knew robots existed? Sure, there were a few exceptions, but these people knew better than to say anything. The two robots "flew" up to R.E.B.O.O.T.'s head and unscrewed the control panel. Everything matched up perfectly...except for one thing. (A.N. / Dun Dun Dun!)

"Umm, Alexa? There seems to be a wire missing." Proto squeaked. No answer. "Dr. F? Where do you keep the wire coils?" Still no answer. "What should we do, cousin?" T.O.B.O.R. looked around for any sight of his creator and the assistant. No one was there except for him, her and...it.

"Meh, just close him up. If they don't bother to answer us, so be it." he growled. Despite the guilt, she closed him up like she was told.

"If something goes wrong with this guy, don't say anything." he ordered.

"But-"

"Not a word." The two humans walked back into the lab; Dr. F carrying two sodas and Alexa carrying two oil cans with straws sticking out of the top. (A.N. / Yum...)

"Everything looks good from up here, boss." T.O.B.O.R. lied.

"Mmhmm, ship-shape!" Proto giggled, trying to hide what they did.

"Excellent! I've brought us all some beverages to sip as we watch what this baby can do!" Dr. F cackled as he passed out the drinks and pushed the big red button.

"***_WHIZZ_***...***_WHIRR_***...*_**WHIZZ**_*...*_**CLINK**_*...*_**CLANG**_*...*_**THUMP**_*" R.E.B.O.O.T. sounded off.

"*_**THUMP**_*? What kind of robot goes ***_THUMP_***? That cannot be good." Alexa started to worry, but it was too late for that. R.E.B.O.O.T.'s glassy eyes turned red, its large arms started flailing and its head started spinning rapidly.

"_**CRUSH**_. _**KILL**_. _**DESTROY**_." its mechanical voice echoed through the lab. In an instant, it punched a huge hole in the wall and it started walking out into the city. The screams of citizens could be heard.

"What should we do now, Dr. F? We can't just let that thing destroy the city!" Alexa started panicking, pacing around the gaping hole.

"Sure we can. The city hasn't seen this kind of action in a long time. I should go make popcorn."

"Too bad...and no popcorn! I'm calling HQ; they may be able to send a dispatch out to stop it." Alexa started to dial her phone in a hurry. There was absolutely no time to waste.

* * *

mwahahaha! it worked! I tried uploading this the other night, but it gave me some kind of error message! hope you enjoyed the prologue and will be looking forward to the actual story!


	2. The Mission

wow, I really need to write more often. Well, here's the next part, I need to keep working on the...hopefully last...installment. It has been started; I have about half of a page written as of right now. All the action should be happening in the next part. :)

* * *

~…Normal POV…~  
~…HQ…~

"*RING*…*RING*…RING*!" went the phone sitting on the main desk of Galax City's HQ. Jenny, the part-time secretary, ignored it for the time being and continued typing. Roxie Road, the HQ's lead chemical analyst, started to get annoyed by the shrill tone of the phone's ring.

"Are you ever going to pick that up? May I remind you that you actually have to work while you're here?" she yelled at Jenny. Jenny just giggled, and that got Roxie even more annoyed.

"Chillax, Rox. I just need to double-check the punctuation in this paragraph. There. 'This is the Galax City HQ, home of the best agents around. Do you need a dispatch?'" she held her nose, making her voice sound nasal. She heard Roxie grumbling in the other room. "You do? Which team would you like? Shonnie's team?!? Are you sure?" Roxie poked her head through the doorway. Shonnie's team was only called for in emergencies.

"M-May I ask why you called?...O.M.G.! We'll send them into the city right away!" Jenny hung in a panic and quickly picked it back up to start dialing. "Roxie, go get Candy, Trav, and Aran! Like now!"  
"Why? What could possibly be going on in the city that they need Shonnie?"  
"A huge robot escaped from Dr. F's lab and it's coming this way!"

~…Flash Residence…~

"So it happened like this, Ray: I started climbing the big oak tree in the park, trying to reach up at the branch Weather got stuck in. Violet, Poppy, and many others were on the ground below; the sisters were too afraid to look up. I had finally managed to reach the branch when Fire Chief Ginny had decided to show up and use a ladder! A stinking ladder! I know! Violet and Poppy were the only ones who thanked me; everyone else swarmed Ginny and started praising her for bravery. I swear, if she does that to me one more time, I'm filing a complaint at City Hall!" Shonnie told his friend Ray Strides about his latest attempt at saving the day. Cheeko D, his friend who reminded him of Sonic the Hedgehog, looked up at Shonnie from his bed and glared. Cheeko and Ray never got along that great, and Cheeko hated it when Shonnie ignored him to talk to Ray.

"Calm down, Cheeko. I haven't talked to him for the past 3 weeks. You know that." He then heard a beep coming from the phone, telling him that someone else needed to talk to him.  
"Hang on, Ray. Someone's on the other line. *Click* Yello?"

"Shonnie? It's Jenny. Look, I know this is one of your 'off' weeks, but, we have your team waiting for you here at HQ. We need you. NOW."

"Aww, why now? It's not like any bad ever really happens in Galax City!" he complained.

"There is today: Dr. F's latest robot went haywire and it's headed towards the city."

"HOLY HELL! Uhh…gimme 3 minutes and I'll be there! *Click* Gotta go Ray! Trouble is brewing in the city! I'll see you on Saturday, Gino's right? OK, bye. *Click*." Shonnie ripped off his street clothes and changed into his newest agent outfit.

"Jimmy, I gotta go into Galax City. Please stay here. Why don't you call Spencer and Rob over to play Legend of Zelda or something?" he called downstairs to his little brother.

"Why can't I come with you? You promised!"

"Promises have to be broken sometimes. This mission is way too dangerous; even I'm nervous about doing it. Trust me; it's for your own safety. Come on, Cheeko." He said as he ran out the door with his friend.

"Yeah…we'll just see about that." Jimmy smirked as he grabbed his stuff, waited until Shonnie was out of sight, and then headed out the door, locking it behind him.


	3. The Dangers

~…Galax City HQ…~

"We got here as fast as we could!" Shonnie panted as he burst through the HQ doors, "What's the situation like now, guys?" Cheeko said nothing as he slid through the crease of the metal doors.

"We're just as clueless as you are now, Shonnie. We've been standing here waiting; they refused to tell us anything until you got here." Candy retorted. You could hear the faint beat of a bass drum coming from the headphones hanging from her neck.

"Shut it, Candy." Shonnie snapped back. "I had to make sure Jimmy wasn't gonna follow me after I left. You know how long he's wanted to come on a mission with me."

"Why don't you let him?" Travis inquired, his eyes glued to the screen of his brand new cell phone.

"Because it's far more dangerous than I make it seem to him. I'd never tell him how close I've been to death on these missions, and you guys know that."

"Well, he does have the right to know. He is your only brother after all." Aran explained.

"But then he'd never let me go on another mission! Why doesn't anyone understand all of this?"

"Everyone calm down." A new voice scolded. Shonnie and his team turned around to see Officer Ewan and his twin Walker standing in front of the doors. No one would be able to tell these two apart if their badges weren't different. "Now that Cheeko and Shonnie have arrived, we can tell you the mission. Objective: Do whatever you can to stop the robot that escaped from Dr. F's lab."

"Risk level?" Shonnie asked them.

"Four." Walker answered. "We're not all that sure what this robot can do, but since Dr. F built the thing it can't be anything good."

"Other groups will also be arriving in due time to assist you."

Shonnie clapped his hands once. "All right, guys, let's get rolling'." Everyone in the lobby except for Jenny and Roxie left through the metal doors.

~…Jimmy POV…~

"Now, if I make a left here, I should be approximately 50 steps away from getting out of this forest." Jimmy told himself repeatedly as he followed the beeping sounds of the tracker app of his phone. He'd always hated going into the forest alone because he knew the local bully, Derek, liked to spend his "downtime" there. Jimmy and his friends have been the target of Derek's "brand of friendship" since the days of elementary school.

"Well, well, if it isn't lil' Flash." came a sneer from behind.

"Leave me alone, Derek." Jimmy whined, slipping his phone into his jean pocket.

"Oh, don't be such a baby. I've found other fish to fry. Besides, I'm here for protection. I don't have the time to waste pummeling a nerd like you."  
Jimmy pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "I am NOT a nerd. I get to help my brother with a big mission today."

"Did he give you permission? Or is this just another attempt of yours to show Shonnie that you're a big boy now?" Derek chuckled. Jimmy blushed.

"No, he didn't. I'm ready to show him that he doesn't always have to watch me anymore."

"Riiight. So, your brother's the one who's gonna stop the robot? Didn't think he'd have it in him. I'll bet he gets squished before he gets the chance to do anything worthwhile."

"Don't you dare underestimate what my brother and his team can – did you just say robot?"

"Geez, I thought a nerd like you would already know about this: a huge robot escaped from Dr. F'S lab in the Industrial District and its heading straight for City Hall." Derek whispered into Jimmy's ear. Jimmy's forehead started to sweat.

"How do you know all about it? Do you have some inside source?"

"Sure do, P.M. called the telephone booth down there. She said something like this is all her fault for not fixing something. Her cousin, T.O.B.O.R. told her not to and she listened. She sounded really worried, but I told her it was all in her head."

"Aww, you like her!" Jimmy teased, poking Derek's shoulder. Derek started to blush.

"Watch it, nerd." Derek warned. "Just don't go getting yourself killed.  
Derek climbed the nearest tree in a matter of seconds, leaving Jimmy stunned on the ground. Coming back to his senses, he took his phone back out and followed the last couple of beeps into Main Street City Park.

~…Shonnie POV…~

The train ride into Galax City was brutal. Not a single word was said after Ewan and Walker "convinced" the driver to even let us use it. Everything was on lockdown because of REBOOT.  
"This robot thing is getting way out of hand. How do we know it can even do anything? We could be going through all this trouble for nothing!" Candy whined, with her music blaring from the headphones around her neck.

"Shut it, Candy, and turn your music down." Shonnie snapped at the girl. She did so.

"Ah, talking about ze robot, I see…" a Russian female's voice said. Out of the darker section of the train came a woman dressed in a large, purple trench coat with a matching hat. Locks of short brown hair flowed from underneath said head. Thick sunglasses covered most of her face; the only thing you could really see were her bright red lips. On her feet were black combat boots too big for her.

"And who would you be?" Travis asked, intrigued.

"All you need to know iz zhat I am Natalia Roshmanov and I know at least one thing about everyone on zis train."

"Ooh! Ooh! Say something about me!" Travis blurted out. Everyone else on the train was either glaring at him or trying to hold back their laughter.

"You're biggest fear iz zat you will never be able to get the greatest phonee in ze world…if zhere ever iz one."

"Wow, she's good."

"Back to ze point, please allow me to assist you in taking down zis robot."

"Why should we?" Walker hesitated.

"Because zhese are ze things I live for."

"Right now, that's good enough for me. Welcome to the team." Shonnie said, getting up to shake her hand. The train started slowing down until it stopped completely. Everyone filed out and headed straight for City Hall. Ewan and Walker both knocked on the front doors.

"Mayor Rogers, please let us in." Ewan ordered…but there was no answer.

"Can anyone please let us in? We need to speak with the Mayor." Walker added to his twin's order. The door creaked open and two round green eyes peeked out and blinked at the group.

"Patrick, it's two policeman and a dispatch team. We should probably let them in." the eyes turned and whispered to the shadow behind them.

"Are you sure, Poppy?" a man's voice whispered back.

"Positive." And with that, the doors flew wide open to reveal a girl no more than thirteen and a man in his early 20's. "Hello, officers and agents, what can I do for ya?"

"Hello, little lady, can you show us where the Mayor is?"

"Oh, that's easy, he's crouching under his desk." She giggled. Sure enough, you could see a tuft of red hair from under a big wooden desk.

"Thank you." Everyone walked in and Shonnie took a minute to say hi to everyone in the room. There was Patrick, Main Street's construction worker, Poppy, Chef Gino the pizza shop owner, Shirley the local hairdresser, Luis the paperboy, Rhonda, Evelyn, her dad Mike, and Buddy.

"Poppy, how's your sister doing?" he asked the girl while Ewan and Walker confronted the Mayor.

"Good. She's still down in the bayou settling Cyrus's estate. She told Patrick to keep an eye on me until she comes back."

"Oh, is that right?" Shonnie smirked.

Poppy giggled again. "Just between you and me, I think Patrick likes my sister."

Just then, three more people entered…well, two people came in carrying Derek.

"*Gasp* what happened to my darling nephew?" Shirley shrieked.

The female answered. She had red hair tied into a ponytail, deep green eyes, and many freckles. She was wearing what looked like a school uniform. "Not sure, we found him passed out in front of Poppy's flower stand."

"Yeah, and he mumbled something about Lil' Flash…whatever that is." The male added. He had hair the exact same color as the girl's, but had light brown eyes covered by sunglasses with blue lenses and yellow frames. He was wearing a black leather jacket with red designs all over it, and a pair of standard blue jeans.

"Wait, Lil' Flash? That's what Derek calls my brother Jimmy!" Shonnie started panicking.

"J-J-Jimmy…Jimmy t-tried finding y-you, Shonnie. Wanted t-to help you w-with the mission." Derek mumbled. The two placed him on the Mayor's pea green recliner.

"Thank goodness ya two found him. His mother would've freaked if she found out about all this. By the way, who are ya's?

"I'm Chaz McFreely, extreme stuntman extraordinaire! And this is my main girl, Grace." They both blushed.

"Goodness, I can't thank ya two enough. How bout I give ya both haircuts, free of charge?"

"Uhh, no thank you." Grace denied the offer.

"Ok, is there any way we can make sure he truly knows what he's talking about?" Shonnie tried asking people, but no one was really listening. "Fine, I guess I'll try calling the house…*dials* no answer."

"Please calm yourself, Shonnie. The Mayor has informed me a number of groups are on their way to help. If your brother _is_ in trouble, they'll help us get him out of it." The officers and the dispatch team stepped outside City Hall and saw the robot heading right towards them. It looked like it was clutching something in it's one claw.

"Hey, it's holding something." Travis pointed out.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious."

"You could use those goggles on your head to see what it is…duh." Shonnie did so and saw the thing he feared the most.

"The thing's got Jimmy!"


	4. The End

finally, it is finished! :D  
so happy to see this story done! hope this was worth the long wait, Flash!

* * *

~...Shonnie POV...~

"Have any of you figured out what we're going to do about this thing?" Shonnie nervously asked his dispatch team. The five of them have been sitting outside the doors to City Hall for 10 minutes thinking of a plan to stop the robot and save Shonnie's little brother.

"Nothing yet, man, give us a little more time." Travis said, texting someone on his phone. Aran was doing nothing of particular interest, but Candy had been staring at her mp3 player for the past 2 minutes and something in her eyes told Shonnie she had an idea.

"What's on your mind, Candy?"

"Maybe if we had some sort of giant speaker, I could play my music really loud and it might interfere with the robot's frequencies or something."

"That's crazy enough to work, but where would we get a speaker with that kind of amplitude?" Aran asked her.

"From the man who started all this trouble: Dr. F. I'll run over to the Industrial District and get a speaker. You boys stall that thing in whatever way you can." She got off of the bottom step and sped off in her Heelies. During all this talking, REBOOT had made it all the way to Evelyn Gray's apartment.

"Damn, that thing moves fast." Cheeko growled. "We're going to have to move faster; Aran, why don't we team up and start throwing our best punches?"

"I'd thought you'd never ask." the two started running at full speed and pelted REBOOT with everything they had, but it didn't even seem to phase it.

"Guys!" Jimmy shouted from the robot's claw, "Try hitting it at its joints. They don't seem well put together!"

Cheeko instructed Aran to keep hitting its feet, but he took a few steps back, rolled into a ball, and flung himself at REBOOT. Once up in the air, he stretched his body out and threw one punch at the robot's knee.

*Chink* its whole right "shin" fell off and the metal contraption started to sway.

"Do that again, Cheeko! That way it'll be easier to hit!" Jimmy shouted. Once Cheeko landed, he immediately rolled back up and repeated his actions on the left knee, with a bang, REBOOT fell to the ground. Jimmy was able to squeeze out of its grip while it tried to stand up.

"Jimmy! Get out of its way! If it falls, you'll be crushed!" Shonnie yelled to his brother. He listened and ran to the steps of City Hall; the minute he got there, he started to cry.

"I'm sorry, Shonnie! I never should've left the house! I just wanted to help you with this mission!" Shonnie took a deep breath before telling his brother it was ok...just as long as he never did it again.

"But will I ever be able to go on a mission with you?" "The next time a cat is stuck up in a tree, I'll let you know. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've gotta go help my team break this thing down until Candy gets back."

~...Industrial District...~

Candy had reached the doors to Dr. F's laboratory. She hesitated to knock; she'd never been inside this place even though her warehouse club was right behind it. Nevertheless, she'd agreed to come here for a speaker and she wasn't leaving without it. *Knock-Knock* It had echoed throughout the district. She heard Proto-Makoto's voice from the other side.

"Hey, Candy, what do you need?" her voice was shaky and quiet.

"I was wondering if Dr. F has a huge speaker I could borrow. Is everything ok? You don't sound like yourself." The metal door slid open to reveal a sad PM.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not feeling too good. I think it's my fault that REBOOT is on his rampage."

"How could it be your fault?"

"Well, there was a wire missing in his control panel. I called for Alexa and Dr. F; neither of them answered back. So I asked TOBOR what we should do. He told me to ignore and close him up. When the doctor turned him on, everything turned to chaos! And it's all my fault!"

"It sounds like TOBOR is to blame, not you. He should've replaced the missing wire."

"But I shouldn't have listened to him!"

"Proto? Who are you talking to?" the doctors voice called from the lab.

"DJ Candy, doctor. She wanted to know if we had any spare speakers lying around."

"Why would she need one of those?"

"To try and stop that robot that's tearing the town apart. I figure if we can blast music loud enough, its frequency will be disrupted and it'll fall apart."

"That could work!" he exclaimed while joining the two ladies. "Why don't you take Proto and TOBOR with you? They have speakers built into their systems."

"Hell no." came a monotone male voice. TOBOR wouldn't show his face.

"Hell yes, TOBOR, cause this is ALL YOUR FAULT!" Proto blurted out and then quickly gasped.

"Is what she just shouted true?" the "doctor" coyly questioned. One would think he knew this whole time.

"...Yeah, it was me. I wouldn't hesitate to do it again either! MWAHAHA!"

"You are getting more like me everyday...I couldn't be more proud! But you are responsible for this and will help put an end to it. Just have them back before bedtime, Candy." he chuckled.

"Can do, doctor," she chuckled back," let's go, you two!"

~...Back on Main Street...~

The scene on Main Street had intensified: officers Ewan & Walker were firing bullets from their guns, distracting REBOOT from advancing any further. Fire Chief Ginny and her brigade were blasting the metal contraption with their fire-hose, trying to short out its circuits.

Aran and Cheeko were now throwing punches at the robot's "elbows", despite the fact that it was firing laser beams. Shonnie made sure that Jimmy was safely in side City Hall before joining the fight.

He jumped in by whacking the torso with a staff. Sparks started to fly out and the team retreated for a breather while everyone else kept working.

"Guys!" a female voice called to them.

"You guys hear something?" Shonnie asked. Travis shook his head yes, but the others didn't.

"Maybe it's Candy with her 'speaker'." Arab chuckled.

"That's...almost what it is." Shonnie responded. It was indeed Candy, but she didn't bring a speaker with her. Instead, she brought two robots.

"Dr. F let me borrow TOBOR and Proto to help." she panted. "They have powerful speakers built in. He said they should be strong enough to break REBOOT apart with my music blasting."

"That doctor never ceases to amaze me. Are we using both of them?" Travis wondered.

"I couldn't imagine why not..." she shrugged her shoulders.

"Do you what song you're going to use?"

"Oh, yeah, I got something good." she smirked. "TOBOR, Proto, do what you gotta do to use your speakers together."

"...Fine." TOBOR mumbled. Both robots' arms hooked together and side speakers appeared where their arms used to be. Candy went over and plugged her mp3 into the jack on the side of Proto's head. Feedback blasted through the air, causing everyone to clap their hands over their ears.

"Sorry!" she apologized, turning the volume down causing the feedback to stop. She went through all her songs until she found the right one.

"RAH-RAH AH-AH-AH! ROMA ROMA-MA! GAGA OOH LA-LA! WANT YOUR BAD ROMANCE!" one of Lady Gaga's songs rang through the air. The dispatch team started to laugh uncontrollably, except for Candy.

"You think this songs going to bring the robot down? You must be crazy!" Travis shouted over the music. Just then, REBOOT started to twist, turn, and completely spaz out. It went from one piece to many in an instant. Candy pushed pause on her mp3 player and turned to the boys, whose jaws were just about touching the ground at this point.

"Never underestimate the power of Gaga." she took the jack out of

Proto and told them to switch back to normal. By now, all the other helpers had left, except for Sheriff Ginny; she was talking to Shonnie.

"I just wanted to say sorry for the other day, you know. When you tried to get Violet's cat out of the tree. You looked pretty mad at me." she blushed.

"Well I was pretty steamed, but the feelings cooled off free I thought about it. The important thing was that Weather was safe, not who got the praise for saving her." he responded to her apology.

"Yeah, safety comes first!" she giggled while she squeezed all the air out of him with a bear-hug.

"Ha, always."  
Everyone that had evacuated to City Hall started coming out one-by-one. Patrick, Poppy, Gino, Shirley, Rhonda, Luis, Evelyn, Mike, Buddy, and Mayor Skip himself looked around to see the damage done.

"That thing stepped on my car! How am I going to explain this to Morcu- I mean, my sponsor." the Mayor yelled.

"I'm sure Morcubus can buy you another car." Shonnie growled, hating the relationship Skip and Morcubus have. You think the Mayor of your city would stay away from corruptive leaders…no, ours gets closer.

"Hey, who wants-a to come-a to my pizza parlor? Free slices on-a me!" Gino shouted. Everyone, including the dispatch team, joined him. I mean, come on, free pizza! Yep, a great end to a difficult mission.


End file.
